


No Rest For The Wicked

by curiobi



Category: Supernatural, Wincest - Fandom
Genre: Dean is determined... and possibly out of his mind, Dean will do anything to save his brother, Drugs are bad Mkay, Dubcon for days... literally, Intense blow jobs... if that is a thing - which judging by this it might well be, M/M, Sammy is a mess, Sex, Sexual Coercion, Soulless Sam is evil, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiobi/pseuds/curiobi
Summary: He couldn't sleep. He hadn't slept for days. He'd almost driven off his lane and into an 18 wheeler because he was so exhausted he couldn't drive and still sleep wouldn't come.He tried everything he could to silence his tormentor so he could rest. He hit rock bottom and invited a sleazy dealer into his car, let the man pump him full of drugs because he promised sleep.Sweet Orpheus, he called the drug. It had killed the dealer who OD in his car. It and done nothing for him, and Lucifer taunted him as he disposed of the body, called him a murderer, laughed at him, told him he was going to die, that even though he was a freak he was still human and no human could survive much longer without sleep. He was going to die. Of this, of all things, not on his feet, not like a warrior, but with a brain that had crumbled like stale cake, the fragile crumbs blown away by his tormentor, who laughed at him, touched his face and murmured in his ear that he was going to die before kissing him as he tried to wrench his face away to call for Dean but he couldn't breathe. Dean was sitting right across from him driving but he couldn't call for him, couldn't do anything more... he was going to die





	No Rest For The Wicked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Legal Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural... but a girl can dream. I do not own any of the images used in this fanfiction, they are re-posted under fair use from sources across the web **that give permission** for re-posts. So I would appreciate you getting off my back about it, I'm looking at you AO3_
> 
> ** curiobi **@ ~.~@** **

Dean gritted his teeth as he hit soft rock radio and began the drive to Frank's house. He loathed the very concept of soft Rock never mind polluting the airwaves actually playing it, but he had no choice, because soft rock, -even though Sam would never admit it-, put him out like a light, and right now Sam desperately needed to sleep.

Twenty minutes later Sam was looking more wired than before and showed no signs of sleepiness.

‘Sammy come on, it's been days, you gotta crash man’.

‘I can't Dean, I just can't’.

‘Yeah, well, you _have_ to so just try’.

‘Look I... it's not just coffee okay, I've been taking pills to keep awake so I can keep Lucifer from... but it's not working, awake or asleep it's all… crazy and now somethings gone wrong and I can't sleep for more than a few seconds. One minute I'm wide awake and Lucifer's howling in my head and the next thing I know I'm fading out at the damn wheel’.

Dean froze, ‘you’re _what?_ ’

Sam's expression became shifty as he sunk down into the passenger seat. ‘Don't start freaking out on me Dean, it was nothing, forget I said anything’.

‘Like hell I will!’

‘Look it’s not a big deal I fell asleep at the wheel for like a second, but the next thing I knew this big rig truck was heading straight for me honking its horn like mad, I guess the car must have drifted into the oncoming lane and-’

‘-What!’ Dean roared, ‘you almost drove into a damn oncoming truck because you fell asleep at the wheel! -Dean took his eyes off the road glaring at Sam-  _are you crazy keeping something like this from me_?’

‘Watch the road Dean’ Sam gritted out.

‘Oh that is _rich_ coming from you’.

‘Look, like I said it was no big deal, I swerved just in time and-’

‘-NO BIG DEAL!’ Dean roared slamming down on the brakes throwing the pickup and trailer into a long slide on the wet road as he pulled the car over roughly. ‘What the hell were you thinking driving in that condition?’ Dean seethed shutting off the engine and turning to glare at Sam, ‘You could have killed yourself and maybe even taken out some poor innocent schmucks with you. It's not like you to take a risk like that! Damn it Sam, after everything we've been through I'll be damned if it ends with you drinking coffee until your heart practically explodes and then falling asleep at the wheel and dying in a damn car accident!’

‘Dean we were almost eaten by Leviathans tonight, we face death every time we go on a hunt’.

‘That's the gig Sam, and yeah we might bite it or get bit, _but only on the job,_ going out because you're too damn tired to drive a damn car that ain't happening, not on my watch’.

‘Dean come on! You're saying It's okay to die as long as it's on the job is that it?’

‘We're hunters Sam, there's such a thing as dying with dignity, having a hunters funeral, -you know, going out like a warrior fighting to rid this world of evil sons of bitches’.

‘Really, like we're ones to talk about a good death versus a bad one. I mean how many deaths is it for us now? I'm having trouble keeping count of the times we know about, never mind what Ash told us in heaven about the Angels making us forget a whole bunch of other times we've died and been resurrected’.

‘...Yeah, well. That's not the point-

‘- _ **How is that not the,**_ -you know what Dean, _I'm exhausted,_ waytoo exhausted to argue with you, so just find me the nearest Leviathan and let me go out in a blaze of glory fighting it, if it makes you feel better. In fact,  _just let it fucking eat me’,_ Sam spat pressing the faded wound-turned-coping-mechanism on his palm, frantically hard, ‘because anything's got to be better than this!’

When Sam's mental state deteriorated thanks to Cas shattering the wall in his head, leaving Sam unable to tell what was real he'd been the one to press down on that wound, using physical pain to prove to Sam that Lucifer was a hallucination who couldn't physically touch him. Now even with the wound healed Sam pressed down on the spot using the memory of the incident to banish hallucinations. 

The desperate agitated expression on Sam's face said it wasn't working and he gritted his teeth in frustration reaching back as far as the confines of the car allowed and slapping Sam's face as hard as he could.

‘OWW!’ Sam yelled, ‘What the hell Dean?!’

‘Is he gone?’

‘What?’

_‘IS HE GONE?’_

‘Well… yeah’

‘Okay, pain works we know that but right now you don't need pain to banish him for a few seconds you need him to leave you alone so you can sleep, so before he comes back let me ask you this, if you can actually get to sleep will he leave you alone long enough for you to get the rest you need, I mean he can't wake you up or anything right?’

‘Well no, I mean I'm not saying I don't have dreams where he's starring in them, but I don't always dream, at least I don't remember if I do, I mean dreaming is only one part of sleeping and if I crash hard enough, I mean yeah he's gone, I mean once I'm out, I'm out’.

It wasn't like Sam to ramble. It was like he couldn't even keep a coherent thought together now.  

‘Sam’ Dean murmured quietly, ‘you can't go on like this, you do realise that, don't you?’

Sam's eyes shifted in that way Dean recognised meant he was listening to the damn voice in his head and trying not to physically react to it so he didn't look crazy. _Fury took Dean over,_ because anger beat out fear, it beat out sadness, it even beat out heartbreaking desperation. Anger he could work with, anger he knew how to focus and use to his advantage, he'd been doing it his whole life. ‘Sam look at me’, he barked  _focus on me!_ ’

‘Yeah look it's fine don't worry about me’ Sam mumbled distracted, his thumb inching towards the middle of his palm then pressing frantically.

‘Hey,  ** _hey!_** _’_ Dean barked slapping his hand against Sam's chest making him jump. ‘listen to me Sam, I will slap you in the face again if I have to, heck I'll beat the tar out of you if necessary, anything, to keep him away long enough for us to figure this out’.

Dean ran his hand over his face, ‘...but that's not gonna be enough, is it? It won't fix the problem. You need to switch off Sammy, _you have to get some sleep’._

Sam's head fell forward as he slumped in his chair, ‘I don't know what else to do Dean, I just… I don't know what to do anymore. _He_ keeps saying that I'm going to die, that I might be a freak but I'm a human freak and if I can't sleep then... I think he's right Dean. I think something happened to me when I didn't have and soul and I didn't need to sleep ever, I think it changed me somehow, and now with the wall gone... there's nothing to...’

 _‘He_  isn't real Sam’ Dean gritted out hating that Sam sounded utterly defeated. It wasn't like Sam to give up, in fact, he was practically allergic to giving up, but everyone no matter who had their limits…

Sam's eyes locked with his as he finally looked at him and he read the desperation there loud and clear, dread settling in the pit of his stomach.  _Sam was at the end of his rope,_ and historically, ** _this was when things _always_ went from bad to worse._**

‘No way Sam you can just forget about giving up do you hear me? You won't last much longer if you do, and since we derailed Heaven's plans,  the dick squad are done with us and Cas is... Look there's no one to bring you back if you die this time and I'm not doing this without you, -you made me promise not to die on you after… Emma, _you made me promise_ _remember?_ -Well the same goes for you’.

Dean surprised Sam by grabbing his chin when he tried to look away, forcing Sam to look at him.

‘I don't care if he’s singing the entire score of Oklahoma in your head, you are going to get some rest before it literally _**kills** _ you, _do you understand me Sam?’_

‘It's not that simple Dean, if I could sleep I would, trust me’.

‘Maybe we can get you some drugs or something, some tranks to knock you out. We're going to Frank's and he has just about every pharmaceutical there is, we will find something that works’. -Dean's eyes narrowed at Sam's shifty expression. 

‘You told me you took pills? _What kind of pills?’_

‘Nothing major, it was just caffeine pills over the counter stuff’.

Dean frowned. ‘It had to be more than that to get you this messed up’.

‘Okay, so maybe it was _under_ the counter stuff, but it was still caffeine pills’.

Dean hit the steering wheel, ‘come on Sam! Those things are mostly speed and you know it! I can't believe you, the salad eating health buff is popping pills’.

‘Well it's not like I fucking want to Dean! I don't have a choice. I have to stay awake… I mean I had to… I need to’. Sam rubbed his forehead tiredly and laughed without humour. ‘I don't know what I'm saying anymore, I'm so tired, I'm just so damn tired… but I think I messed up my body with the pills and now I can't sleep… and you're right I _need_ too, I want too, you have no idea how much I want to. _I just can't_ _’_

‘How long since you took the pills?’

Dean watched as Sam yawned and then suddenly sat bolt upright, alert and wide awake, then slouched down looking exhausted again in quick succession. _This wasn’t good, the kid really had messed himself up._

‘I don't know about three hours since I took anything last, but then I had a triple red eye coffee and-

‘-Okay okay, shouldn't it have worn off by now, the pills I mean?’

‘Yeah, I mean no, I don't know, sometimes they last a couple hours, sometimes a little more, and sometimes they don't work at all. I just don't know’.

‘I'm asking if you'll even make it to Frank's in this state, and even if by some miracle you do make it, seems to me that pumping your system full of more drugs is only going to make things worse by messing up your salad eating temple even more. I speak from experience when I say it's better to sleep off a major high then try to medicate it away’.

‘Yeah, well, like I said Dean if I could sleep I would, but I'm a mess and I just can't. Since the wall came down I don't even know if I'm still me anymore. That's one of the things he taunts me about whenever I close my eyes. He says either I'll die from sleep deprivation, or I'll keep surviving longer than any normal human can without sleep, which will prove that my soul isn't right anymore, not after being trapped in the cage with him, not after the things he did to it... to me’.

‘What was it Cas told you? That my soul felt like it had been skinned alive when he touched it? Lucifer says my soul isn't the same now; it's thin, weak, and that's why I can't sleep anymore, so now it's just a matter of time to see if I die first or turn back into _him_ _’._

What? Oh **_him_** ,the soulless douche bag version of Sam he'd christened not-Sam and Robo-Sam...

He hadn't thought about him since he'd managed to get his Sam back, memories of that other guy were far from pleasant...

... Robo Sam...

Dean's eyes narrowed and he looked straight ahead staring at the dark emptiness ahead of them. ‘There is one thing that might work Sam, and I'm prepared to do it because the alternative is something really bad happening to you, but this only works one way, meaning, _we do not talk about it ever. **Understand**_ ** _?_** ’

‘Dean what are you-

‘-Not _**ever**_. You have to swear’.

‘I don’t even know what you're talking-

‘- _You have to swear Sammy_ ’.

‘But-

‘-SAM!’

‘Okay-okay I swear we won't talk about it ever’.

Sam studied his brother's face, his closed down almost embarrassed expression, ‘what are you gonna do Dean’ he mocked, ‘sing me a lullaby?’

‘Not exactly’ Dean mumbled quietly, licking his lips and taking a deep breath.

Dean suddenly moved so close to him their faces were inches apart and their eyes locked. ‘Dean what are you-

‘-I'm doing this because I know it works and you need it, do you understand?’

‘Nooo’ Sam drawled, ‘I literally have no idea what you’re talking about, and if you're thinking of reading me a bedtime story you don't have to get this close to do it’ .

‘I'm not gonna read you a bedtime story Sammy’ Dean murmured quietly his eyes locked with Sam's, his hand suddenly and inexplicably travelling south.

He froze in shock as Dean started unzipping him like it was nothing, like this could possibly be happening! He felt Dean's hand on him, curling around him and if that wasn't insane enough he realised he was hard, _instantly hard._ Even though, he was on the verge of a complete collapse, his body was responding as Dean began pulling his cock through the front of his boxers while staring into his eyes.

‘Dean’ he exclaimed, finally finding his voice, what the fuck are you doing?! Have you gone crazy?! Stop it! he barked going from rage to bewilderment as his cock started _weeping_ , rapidly dripping pre-come, like it was _hungry_ for Dean’s touch.

He stared into his brother’s green eyes with astonishment opening his mouth to tell Dean to stop, moving to push Dean off and check if he was possessed; but he did neither, he was fused to the spot, his body heating up hard and fast, as he stared into Dean's eyes, illuminated by the single glowing amber road light behind where they were pulled over on the deserted back road.

The different shades of gold, aqua and emerald in Dean's eyes blazed with fire in this light, making him look almost feral, wild eyed and determined to do _something_ , no! It had to be Lucifer, he was in his head again and -a harsh moan burst past his lips as Dean's hand clamped down on him, squeezing and rubbing.

This couldn't be happening! He had to be imagining it! He just had to- he went to press down on his palm, but Dean pushed his hand back and shook his head. Dean did… Lucifer could do a lot of things to him, make him see a lot of things, this couldn't really be Dean it had to be Lucifer, that was why he was trying to stop him banishing him.

He couldn't look away from Dean, couldn't stop the harsh moans escaping his mouth, he wondered if he was really in the car alone, like the time he thought he was on a hunt with Dean and almost shot him when Lucifer confused him and he didn’t know what was real…

This had to be like that. Dean looked too mesmerising, he couldn't look away, and he couldn't stop him, because suddenly everything felt so _familiar_. It was like he was responding on autopilot, no… not autopilot, it was more like _sense memory_ ; but that was insane! Dean had _never_ touched him like this before, yet his body was going into overdrive, wanting, _craving_ , Dean's touch and he  _knew_ for an irrefutable fact his body had already experienced this with Dean and was hungry for more.

‘You gotta trust me’ Dean murmured as he was reeling from the shock of realising this had definitely happened before. ‘It's gonna work’. Dean suddenly dipped his head and sucked his hard cock into his mouth, sucking all the way down to the base without hesitation.

‘Oh my god, oh fuck’ he cried out before he could stop himself, his head falling back involuntarily, his whole body shivering, his face contorting in violent pleasure, the feeling that he _needed_ this, wanted it, was craven, base, and greedy for it overwhelming him as rough waves of pleasure were crashing into him, flooding him with electrical sensations.

He bit down hard on his own lip, fighting for control as he fisted Dean's hair panting ‘Dean what the fuck are you doing?’ -Then it dawned on him. There was only one possible explanation as to why this all felt so familiar. _Dean must have done this to him when he was soulless,_ **that** was why his _body_ instinctively responded yet _he_  didn't remember any of it.

Most of what his soulless self had done was an empty space in his mind, but this, how could he not remember something like this?

He pushed Dean’s head back and squirmed away from him, dread settling into the pit of his stomach, because Cas, and when pressed even Bobby had told him Dean had _**detested**_ the soulless version of him, that Bobby had to talk him out of killing him more than once, begging him to hold off and try to find out what was wrong with him and try to fix rather than kill him…

After everything they had been through, Dean wouldn't just try to kill him even if he had been possessed. He would do everything, anything, to save him, just like he always had. If he was not just willing but _insisting_ on killing him, instead of trying to save him, it could only mean that deep down instinctively, Dean knew it wasn't him, he just hadn't known how or why.

Under those circumstances, there was no way Dean and his soulless self had even been friends, yet alone brothers. This… if it had happened and his body was telling him, _screaming_ at him that it had, then whatever had happened between them… _couldn't have been consensual_.

Dean would never willingly tell him anything that might have collapsed the wall when he first got his soul back, and now even though the wall had crumbled and his mind was a crazy mess Dean _still_ wouldn’t tell him anything no matter how much he asked.

Dean was protecting him at his own expense like he always did, just like he was doing right now. 

 _He couldn't let this happen._ He **_hated_** to even _think_ about Dean being used by a sadistic, morally bankrupt, version of himself.

Sam pulled Dean’s head up, his eyes zeroing in on Dean’s wet swollen lips _so fucking beautiful_ came the unbidden thought as his cock throbbed in Dean’s hand craving his touch.

‘Dean don't’ he protested weakly, pushing Dean's hand away, ‘just don't, I'm not him, I would never… _you don't have to do this_ ’.

‘ _Yes I do Sam,_ it's the only way, trust me this will get you into a sleep so deep even your imaginary friend Lucifer won’t be able to interrupt it’.

He wanted to stop him, he desperately wanted to stop him, to be better than his monstrous alter ego who must have forced Dean to do this, to be stronger than that empty soulless shell, that had no conscience and no remorse.

But his cock throbbed harder, heavy and aching, straining towards Dean's mouth as if it belonged there, maddening him, his mind was in chaos, _he was going to explode from all the pressure_ , and suddenly he was furious at Dean for doing this to him and adding to his problems, wasn’t he struggling with enough as it was?, _he couldn't take any more_ something had to give, he _needed_ release or Dean was right he was just going to burn up and burn out, but he couldn't take release like this… _not like this_ , he couldn't do this to Dean, he couldn't use him like his soulless self clearly had. If he did he would be no better than before he got his soul back, and then what was the point?

‘ _No_ Dean I told you, I'm not him, I can’t let you-’

‘-You're not _letting_ me do anything Sam’ Dean barked his ferocity shocking him into silence. ‘I'm not giving you a choice, I’m doing this whether you like it or not! -but trust me you’re going to like it and it’s going to work, now sit still and be quiet’.

‘But Dean-’

Dean silenced him by kissing his throbbing desperate cock over and over mashing his full lips up against it with big wet kisses and _Oh fuck his lips felt so soft,_ his mouth so wet and warm, he tried to wriggle away but instead his body was moving closer to Dean, his hands flying to Dean's shoulders and holding him in place instead of pushing him back.

‘Dean please’ he cried out ‘you don't know what the fuck you're doing to me, I can't fight this, I can't stop myself, _please_ you have to stop doing that’.

Dean's pink tongue snaked out licking him from base to tip in answer and he shuddered as Dean masturbated him hard, sucking and biting his tip, licking and wriggling his hot tongue into the slit then sucking the tip so hard he cried out desperately, sobbing, ‘Dean _please_ , I'm begging you **please** ’; and he didn't even know what he was begging and pleading for, his body and the chaotic circus of his mind were in dangerous overload, pushing him to the literal brink of insanity, he was in both total agony and violent ecstasy, his attention completely on Dean, watching Dean doing things to him that no brother should, _and liking it._  Watching Dean touching him and sucking him, hearing his own harsh laboured breathing, grunts and gasps and moans.

He suddenly realised his attention was so riveted on Dean, that he'd somehow managed to banish the constant menace in his head, leaving him sleep deprived, caffeine overloaded, and pill overdosed, with his brother sucking him so hard he couldn't think.

Dean said something that sounded like ‘Sammy’ and electrical tingles seared through his body, his eyes narrowing. He couldn't take it, _he couldn't take it_ Dean was fucking torturing him, how was he supposed to stop when Dean’s mouth on him was making the most depraved sounds imaginable and his whole body was tightening in response? He clenched his teeth and tried to fight the inevitable but he couldn't his breath coming out in harsh puffs and then whimpers as Dean’s mouth continued to devastate him driving him faster and faster towards the edge, his grip on Dean's shoulders tightening, as he babbled, ‘oh please, please, oh god Dean, please’ his body twisting and bucking up hard into Dean’s mouth, loud groans and cries escaping his mouth until he was panting hard and fast, his entire body breaking out in a hot sweat as he writhed and shook under the onslaught of raw intense pleasure.

‘Oh god, oh god, _ah Dean_ ’, he was whimpering, ‘feels _so good_ , so good, Dean, I can't stop myself, _**I can't stop!’**_

Dean was relentless. Sucking him down to the base, opening his throat, taking all take all of him, when no one had ever managed to before.

‘ _Fuck Dean, **fuck**_ ’ he seathed as Dean somehow _constricted_  his throat around him, making sharp bolts of electrical pleasure wrack his body, driving him fucking crazy until his hips were moving of their own accord, thrusting up desperately into Dean's mouth, _**fucking his throat hard**_ ,his balls drawing up, tightening, heavy with seed, his whole body shuddering out of control.

‘Ah god I’m so close, please don't stop please don't stop’ he begged, ‘I’m gonna, I’m gonna, oh fuck _Dean I'm…_ ’

He tried to push Dean's head away in a desperate last ditch attempt to spare him; but Dean's hot wet mouth kept on working on him, sucking him between his hot beautiful lips as if he knew what he needed in these final moments to push him even harder over the edge; _and he did need it,_ he needed Dean to tilt his head sideways so he could see his cock sliding past those beautiful parted lips. He needed to hold Dean's head _still_ as he fucked into his hot wet mouth _. He needed to **dominate** him,_ make him wrap those beautiful lips around his cock and suck him hard. He needed to watch Dean _**submit**_ to him as his back was arching and he was growing even bigger and harder in Dean's mouth.

‘Fuck, god, _fuck’_ he seethed, ‘don't stop, don't stop, keep doing that, keep sucking me, fuck, _yes’_.

‘So good, **_so good_** _’_ , he growled his jaw clenching, his face going red his eyes locking with Dean’s for a moment - _love your mouth, love everything about it, you look so fucking beautiful doing that!_ -He tried to say but the words were strangled in his throat as he lost control, his body taking over, fucking Dean's mouth harder and faster until his eyes were rolling back into his head, his body going crazy.

‘Oh god please yes-yes, oh fuck yes, fuck yes, FUCK _**YES** ’_ he roared throwing his head back his back arching harder as uncontrollable pleasure was slamming into him, and he was suddenly shoving Dean's head down, fucking his throat brutally hard as he came in long wrenching spurts, his entire body spasming wildly. -It went on and on until he worried he was hurting Dean, but still, he couldn't make his body stop, as he twisted and writhed helplessly, his last spurts exploding from him in violent convulsions of drenched soul draining pleasure. He spasmed so hard he saw stars, bright spots of light exploding and dancing behind his eyes, burning brighter and brighter until it was blinding him and words were pouring out of his mouth, but he couldn't hear them above the roar of his own blood pounding in his ears.

 _His brain was being wiped clean,_ he didn't even know what he saying, couldn't account for the words rushing out of his mouth, as he held Dean still, taking his mouth ferociously, savagely fucking up into him. He couldn't take it, _he couldn't take this,_ **it wouldn't end,** _it was going to kill him_.

Darkness was rushing up to claim him and he welcomed it, welcomed oblivion, revelled in the feeling of weightlessness that seemed to come from a deeper place inside him than his exhausted body.

He was spent, drained, siphoned, by Dean relentlessly sucking him down, savagely swallowing everything he had to give, then forcefully sucking more out of him, taking every last drop as his due, he wasn't forcing him, Dean was doing this to him willingly, and god, he looked so beautiful, so damn beautiful with his mouth full of him, so beautiful as he tipped his head up and stared at him, as reality was fading in and out, and he didn't know if it was reality, his last coherent thoughts as he passed out still that this couldn't be happening, couldn't be real, **_he had never come so hard in his life before_** … _it was too good to be true_ …

…Was this really happening?... Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him again and in his last few terrible moments as the Leviathan ate him, or his mind and body collapsed, or both, he had gone somewhere else in his mind… but it felt so real… _so good_ … no, it was too good to be real… maybe the Leviathan had actually killed them both and maybe someone upstairs still liked them after all … maybe their struggle was finally over and they were both sharing heaven again... or maybe this was just his heaven…

…

Maybe

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Not about that waiting for the update life? Want some more good reading right now? Why not check out all of this ;D_
> 
> ###### 
> 
> I think it's safe to say Hot steamy Wincest is your thing if you have read this far. How about Wincest with less of a plot and more of unadulterated smut?! ;D please check out [_**As Happy as Larry**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9708401)
> 
> _Dean rides a mechanical bull and Sam is not going to take that laying down any more than I was when I saw it and realised they were taunting us poor fangirls directly in the face! ;o_ 

> 
> ###### 
> 
> If you want to join us on the Darkside of the force why not try [_**Smith and Wesson**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/992744/chapters/1961692)
> 
> _Poor Sam is a mess. Unable to understand who he is and unable to control his attraction to Dean._ 

> 
> ###### 
> 
> If you would like a whole new spin on things why not take a look at [_**Hunted**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1057769/chapters/2118972) _...Also pretty dark, just saying ;D_
> 
> _It starts with a simple question: How far would you go to get what you want?_ 

> 
> ###### 
> 
> Fancy a story that tackles the elephant in the room where Sam and Dean share a heaven? Check out [_**Soulmate **_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6530224/chapters/14940058)
> 
> _A new case forces Sam to think about what Ash told them in heaven, because if he and Dean really were Soulmates, **they were targets.**_ 

> 
> ###### 
> 
> Fancy the mother of all love triangles? [_**Magic Fingers**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/988845/chapters/1950786)
> 
> _Sam, Dean, the "Magic Fingers", and pesky Angels that don't know how to knock_ 

> 
> ###### 
> 
> Love you some body swap style shenanigans, and unabashed high jinks? ;D Check out[ _ **Angel**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/946470/chapters/1848093)
> 
> [](http://archiveofourown.org/works/946470/chapters/1848093)
> 
> _Something unexpected happens to Cas and Dean is not exactly helping matters_ 

> 
> _Now personally I do not believe this story is dark at all; it is mostly just dark humour. However, I have been told I am quite mistaken and Dean's full blow obsession with girl-Cas is just not right!_ 

> 
> ###### 
> 
> Still not sure I got what you need? Why not check out my [_**curiobi Master Fic List**_](http://fanficpics.wixsite.com/curiobi-fic-list)
> 
> There's a brief intro including a post ~~rant~~ about corporate a-holes trying to high jack our right to squee and ship who we want to! Then each chapter is a list of all my works in that particular Fandom. Please check it out I'm sure I have something for you gurl, and if not why not give me a prompt in the comments! ;D

**Author's Note:**

> _Not about that waiting for the update life? Want some more good reading right now? Why not check out all of this ;D_
> 
> ###### 
> 
> I think it's safe to say Hot steamy Wincest is your thing if you have read this far. How about Wincest with less of a plot and more of unadulterated smut?! ;D please check out [_**As Happy as Larry**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9708401)
> 
> _Dean rides a mechanical bull and Sam is not going to take that laying down any more than I was when I saw it and realised they were taunting us poor fangirls directly in the face! ;o_ 

> 
> ###### 
> 
> If you want to join us on the Darkside of the force why not try [_**Smith and Wesson**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/992744/chapters/1961692)
> 
> _Poor Sam is a mess. Unable to understand who he is and unable to control his attraction to Dean._ 

> 
> ###### 
> 
> If you would like a whole new spin on things why not take a look at [_**Hunted**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1057769/chapters/2118972) _...Also pretty dark, just saying ;D_
> 
> _It starts with a simple question: How far would you go to get what you want?_ 

> 
> ###### 
> 
> Fancy a story that tackles the elephant in the room where Sam and Dean share a heaven? Check out [_**Soulmate **_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6530224/chapters/14940058)
> 
> _A new case forces Sam to think about what Ash told them in heaven, because if he and Dean really were Soulmates, **they were targets.**_ 

> 
> ###### 
> 
> Fancy the mother of all love triangles? [_**Magic Fingers**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/988845/chapters/1950786)
> 
> _Sam, Dean, the "Magic Fingers", and pesky Angels that don't know how to knock_ 

> 
> ###### 
> 
> ###### 
> 
> Love you some bodyswap style shenanigans, and unabashed high jinks? ;D Check out [_**Angel**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/946470/chapters/1848093)
> 
> [](http://archiveofourown.org/works/946470/chapters/1848093)
> 
> _Something unexpected happens to Cas and Dean is not exactly helping matters_ 

> 
> _Now personally I do not believe this story is dark at all; it is mostly just dark humour. However, I have been told I am quite mistaken and Dean's full blow obsession with girl-Cas is just not right!_ 

> 
> **curiobi** @ ~ . ~ @
> 
> ###### 
> 
> Still not sure I got what you need? Why not check out my [_**curiobi Master Fic List**_](https://curiobicloset.wordpress.com/category/by-curiobi-fanfic/)
> 
> There's a list of all my fics and in the welcome section, a brief intro including a post ~~rant~~ about corporate a-holes trying to hijack our right to squee and ship who we want to! Please check it out, I'm sure I have something for you gurl, and if not why not give me a prompt in the comments! 😉 😊


End file.
